User blog:Linathan/Squad Spotlight: Trial EX - The Green Menace
Summary Trial EX: The Green Menace has finally been released in Global! What does that mean? It means it's time for Squad Spotlight time! I will be providing tips on the squads that I will be featuring. Also, I will not be doing Pros and Cons for this spotlight as this focuses only on Trial EX: The Green Menace. Additionally, I will keep all units to Global only so units like 7* Lava, 7* Kikuri, and 7* Claire are excluded. So we get to face Lugina and... his units? Yes. This means that Lugina will be summoning units as you hit Lugina to certain thresholds. Want more details on the attack patterns? Please visit this link for more information regarding Lugina's Trial. Trial EX - The Green Menace The reward for clearing this Trial is the Heresy Orb. Check it out! Want this Sphere? You will have to complete this Trial. Need help in completing this Trial? Maybe these squads can help you. Be sure to read the Squad descriptions regarding substitutions you can make with these Squads. Squad 1: Fire Team (Protection) Units= |-| Items= * Fujin Potion x2 * Fujin Tonic x3 * Revive x1 * Revive Light x2 * Crescent Dew x2 The idea of this squad is to use a Leader with a Fire mitigation Leader Skill and a "BB regen when attacked" Leader Skill. In this Trial, you are going to get bombarded with a bunch of attacks. You can use this to your advantage by getting tons of your units' BB gauges filled each time they're hit. As a side note, you may switch Arbonella for Ramna or Agni, but be sure to use a Healer as one of your Subs as you will be taking hefty damage. If you decide to stick with this setup, you may change any of the Subs, except Darvanshel. Darvanshel may be switched with any other mitigator. Be warned if you are using Shera as she is weak against Earth attacks. If you are having trouble dealing with Rickel, you may swap out Subs, 1, 2, or 3 for Fiora as she provides Fire and Thunder elements to attacks. Squad 2: Double Vargas Units= |-| Items= * Fujin Potion x2 * Fujin Tonic x3 * Blaze Stone x3 / Holy Flute x3 * Revive Light x2 * Crescent Dew x2 This Squad utilizes two Vargas leads to boost ATK power of all Fire types by 200% and HP by 60%. This creates a lot of bulk and survivability for the squad. This is limited to Fire units only since Fire units are the only units that can benefit from Vargas's Leader Skill. Since three Revives are bound to be used in this Trial, double Vargas leads help with reducing the risk of another dead unit. You typically only want to use Revives when Lugina does his ultimate attacks, which will OHKO one unit. One big downside is the lack of BC drops. This is also granted that Vargas does not boost BB fill rate. Sure, Dia can increase BC drop rate, but you are still going to struggle with getting everyone's SBBs ready. In this case, try and get Darvanshel's BB every turn and you should be fine. Rickel, you say? Dia is there to provide Thunder elements to attacks. This is to alleviate the problem from the only odd unit on Lugina's team. Dia may be switched with Fiora, but be warned as you will be losing the BC drop rate buff. If that's the case and you have Nick, you may swap out another sub for Nick. Darvanshel is required for this setup as he is the mitigator of your squad. Squad 3: Poseidon's Shield Units= |-| Items= * Fujin Potion x2 * Fujin Tonic x3 * Holy Flute x3 * Revive Light x2 * Crescent Dew x2 This might look Rare Summon heavy, but bare with me on this one. Tridon is used as a Lead to provide a 30% boost to HP, a 50% boost to REC (which boosts HC effectiveness), and a sweet 10% universal mitigation to all attacks. Most importantly, Tridon provides the Earth shield, which will add another HP bar for your units, making it harder for enemies to bypass. Feeva is used as a Lead to make the squad a super HC/BC generating party. This is provided that her Leader Skill boosts BB fill rate by 50% (which matches that of units with the Ares' Excelsior Leader Skill) AND boosts production of BC when Sparking. This is perfect as we have a Sparking candidate on our team, Rosetta. Rosetta may be switched with any other Spark buffer, like Luther, Douglas, Elza, Fei and Fang, etc. If you lack a Spark buffer, you may use Maxwell in place for Rosetta as Maxwell is a Crit chance buffer. With Maxwell, you get a total chance of 55% in landing crits. This is provided by the base 10% crit rate, Tridon's 15% crit rate boost from Leader Skill, and Maxwell's 30% Crit buff from her SBB. Ulkina may be switched with any other anti-Debuff unit, like Exvehl, Rigness, Lunaris, etc. However, using Exvehl is highly not recommended as he would be taking more damage from Lugina's units. Fiora may be switched with any Fire changer, like Shida, Michele, etc. Shida may be used, but he doesn't attack with his SBB. Michele may be used, but she only adds Fire to elements, making Rickel a slight problem, but not too much. Squad 4: Personal Units= |-| Items= * Fujin Potion x2 * Fujin Tonic x3 * Holy Flute x3 * Revive Light x2 * Crescent Dew x2 This is the squad I used! Worked out great and only one Revive was used. Since I lacked an anti-debuff unit (with the exception of Exvehl), I chose to use Darvanshel as my Lead to block off all status ailments. I also used a Feeva friend to provide a BB spamming ability to my squad. Since I lacked Feeva, I decided to use a Friend. Fiora is there to maximize the amount of damage this Squad can deal. Fiora provides Fire and Thunder attacks to elements, which is perfect as Lugina's team consists of all Earth types except Rickel. Maxwell is there to provide a nice crit rate buff and to produce a ton of BC. Maxwell's current Drop Check on her SBB is 33 BC, but once she gets buffed, her SBB Drop Check will become 66 BC. Xentar would be perfect for Maxwell to produce even more BC. Magress is there for his UBB. His UBB reduces all damage by 100%, which means all damage received becomes 1. This is used when Lugina's first form is close to 61% HP. The idea is to deal as much damage there and use Magress's UBB that turn, enough for Lugina's HP to reach below 50%. Lugina will do two ultimate attacks on the same turn when his 60% and 50% HP thresholds are reached. If you don't cross the two thresholds on the same turn, Lugina will unleash those attacks on separate turns. You want Lugina to use those ultimate attacks on the same turn so you can use Magress's UBB to take those hits. You can also try to do as much damage as possible from 81% all the way below 50% HP, but that would require a lot of luck and squad arrangement for this to be successful. Also, the DEF buff is very useful too. Another important note is to NOT use Darvanshel's BB/SBB after Magress's UBB as Darvanshel's mitigation buff will overwrite Magress's mitigation buff, destroying Magress's use in this squad. Elza is there to provide a 70% Spark buff. Of course, Elza is replaceable with other Spark buffers, especially Fei and Fang and Rosetta as their buffs are better than Elza's. Squad 5: F2P Friendly Units= |-| Items= * Holy Light x3 / Fujin Potion x2 * Fujin Tonic x3 * Revive x1 / Cure x10 / Hero Crystal * Revive Light x2 * Crescent Dew x2 Make sure all of your non-Mock units are Anima type (not required, but definitely a huge help) and all of your units are carrying some sort of Status-boosting Sphere that boosts HP. YOU NEED ALL THE HP YOU CAN GET. Fei is used as a Leader for a very good reason. He is the only free unit with a "BB regen when attacked" Leader. The enemies you encounter in this Trial will ransack you with a bunch of attacks. This can be used to your advantage as you will be getting some of your units' BB gauges filled as they get attacked. If you lack Fei, you may use Zevalhua as a Leader. However, you would have to wait for Trial 005 to come out before using her and it would take a lot of skill coming up with a F2P squad for that Trial. Darvanshel is used as a Friend because there aren't any other effective free units that offer anti-Debuffs. Additionally, Tesla is the only free mitigator in the current game version of Global and it takes forever to get her, requiring a minimum of 6 months to get her. Be sure that the Darvanshel friend has a good sphere setup. I typically recommend Darvanshels with Dandelga and some sort of BB gauge Sphere, like Evil Shard, Magic Ore, Queen's Tear (in later patch), and Demon Core. Two Larios are used to offer a BB spam engine for the squad. These two Larios can produce a ton of BC and is used to your advantage to get Darvanshel's BB up every turn. Maxwell is used as a damage dealer and a BC generator. She provides a nice crit chance buff with her SBB and her SBB deals a ton of damage as her SBB's damage modifier is 660%, one of the top-ranking SBBs in the game. For those complaining about Maxwell being used, Maxwell is obtained before this Trial as Trial 004 MUST be completed before gaining access to this Trial. Magress is used as he provides one of the highest DEF buffs in the game, enough to reduce a lot of damage with just one SBB. Magress's UBB also comes into play. If possible, try taking Lugina's HP from 61% to below 50% along with activating Magress's UBB that turn. This is so Lugina can do two ultimate attacks on the same turn (which would deal 50000 on a single unit TWO TIMES this turn). That way, when you use Magress's UBB, you wouldn't have to worry about taking the massive 50000 fixed damage coming at your units. Remember. All of these units are easily obtained. For those who need locations, here are the places to farm: *'Lario: 'The Impassable Marshlands - Beings in the Bush: This place guarantees an encounter of Lario as a boss. The capture rate might be a bit low, but it guarantees an encounter with Lario. *'Maxwell: 'Summoners' Research Lab - Trial No. 003: Trial EX 001 can only be accessed once you complete Trial 004. Trial 004 can only be accessed once you complete Trial 003. *'Fei: 'Abyss Rescue Lv.4 (Special Event): The Witch of the Abyss vortex may be currently inactive, but once this vortex becomes active, farm him! *'Zevalhua: 'Summoners' Research Lab - Trial No. 005: This Trial is currently not available yet. This is a suggestion for those who plan to wait for Zevalhua to come out. *'Magress:' Honor Summon: This is currently the easiest way to get Magress. It will take a while for vortexes featuring Magress to come out again. For those needing a Darvanshel friend with the right Sphere setup, comment your Player IDs in the comments below! Help out other people! Comment below on your experience with Trial EX: The Green Menace! Lugina is still acting like a jerk like always. If you have beaten him, what Squads did you use to defeat Lugina and his squad? If you haven't beaten him, what Squads do you plan on using? Leave them all in the comments below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Category:Blog posts